nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Caine
Joe Caine is a character role-played by cyr. ---- "I own a ten million dollar corporation up in Vinewood Hills!" - ''Joe Caine, to everyone. '''Joe Caine' and [[Otto Delmar|'Otto Delmar']] are co-owners of the Marlowe Vineyard and the Tuner Shop; using these businesses as a front for distributing cocaine and other black market goods. Joe is one of the most prominent, respected, and well-connected members of the criminal underground; his operations only being known by a select few people. To everyone else, including the police, he is a legitimate businessman. General Description Upon first meeting with Joe, he comes across as a pushover; a run-of-the-mill normal, good guy. Around the general public, he is just a businessman who owns the winery in the hills, and can be seen recruiting people around the city to work for him. Joe is not afraid to let others about his business, or the amount of money the name has on it. Around close associates and friends, however, Joe is seen to have a much darker side to him. Joe is an undercover criminal with borderline psychopathic tendencies, making people immediately cautious of him. People shy away from him, because of his direct connection to cocaine. His true personality, and his cocaine distribution business, makes him one of the most feared people in Los Santos (second to Otto Delmar). As Joe doesn't trust anyone other than Otto, he has admitted that he doesn't have any friends in the city while Otto is gone (which Otto then later agreed on). He is completely loyal to Otto, and will always follow his decisions, even if they may not be good ones. War with the Leanbois The Leanbois heard about cocaine being sold around Los Santos, and were intrigued about it. That preceded them meeting Otto Delmar and Joe Caine, who provided the gang with cocaine. There was some instant lack of trust and animosity, and eventually resulted in the death of Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde (Otto's girlfriend), by the hands of Lang Buddha and Al Saab. Otto, alongside Joe Caine, Frankie, and Yung Dab, retaliated for Jackie's death; they kidnapped, shot, and planted large amounts of cocaine and guns on Al Saab. Although Yung Dab tried to reason with Otto and the others, he did not participate in the shooting of Saab, though he did bear witness to it. The Leanbois sought revenge for Saab; shooting up Otto and Joe. They were meant to try to resolve their issues, having Otto and Avon Barksdale meet face-to-face to discuss everything; but neither really had any intentions of doing so. The Leanbois tried to plan an attack on Otto by planting C4 in his car and blowing it up, while Avon was to distract Otto with the meeting in front of the courthouse. However, Otto's lack of trust and paranoia prevented him from appearing at the location, and instead he opted to scout the area on top of a nearby roof with Joe. When Otto failed to appear, the Leanbois found and ambushed the duo. Joe and Otto were shot down, with the Leanbois leaving the two men to get treated, and go into hiding. Eventually, everything died down, and they each stayed clear of one another. However, there still seemed to be a lot of animosity; and Otto never forgave Saab and Buddha for killing Jackie. Vanilla Unicorn Otto started doing security for the Vanilla Unicorn, which the Leanbois and Vagos were attacking, attempting to sway it to more of a neutral ground. (At the time, the Vanilla Unicorn was run by The Families, and they didn't consider the strip club as neutral territory.) This lead to the Leanbois and Speedy kidnapping Joe, as the Leanbois and Vagos didn't like Otto's involvement. They held Joe and threatened to kill him, unless Otto paid them $150,000. Otto compiled with equal payment in the form of seven bricks of cocaine. Criminal Record N/A Joe Caine has no criminal record. Quotes * "You just fucked with 10 billion dollars!" * "Honest Wine; Zero Crime." SoundCloud # Kevin Doesn't Know (Instrumental) # Kevin Doesn't Know (Honest Wine, Zero Crime) Clips * Joe dropping bars * Joe tries to shoot Ziggy Fun Facts * In the "old server" Joe Caine used to be [[Joe Kerr|'Joe Kerr']] - a serial killer. * Is a terrible shot https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ObeseObliviousTireRuleFive 1 - he surrounds himself with people who do the shooting for him. * Whenever he comes back into the city, he usually tells people that he was in Italy getting his 'shlong nobbed on.' * Often heard bragging about how much money he has in the bank. * Usually seen riding around on a bicycle. * Otto Delmar is Joe's best friend. * Frequently goes for long vacations in Spain and Italy * His favorite animal is the crow * Sometimes, people would confuse Joe with Al Saab Gallery Screenshot 2019-08-25 at 10.52.32 PM.png|Joe at the back of the Tuner Shop Joecaine1.png|Close-up photo of Joe sdfggjejejjgjoe.png|Joe taking a dump in Vinny's chimney JoeC.PNG|Joe's usual outfit JoeCaine.PNG Joe.png Category:Male Category:Characters